


One True Pairing系列

by Kaene0915



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 挑戰http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/ →這個，在網上看到的30dayotpchallenge，OTP=One True Pairing規則就是用一對你喜歡的戀人畫或寫這三十題，任何配對都可以，但就是得用那一對，有限定完成時間，但我一定完成不了XD我的對象是Draco&Harry，以此紀念他們是我第一對入同人坑的





	1. 1. Holding Hands牽手

**Author's Note:**

> 今日登入Lofter，發現居然有些文被封，深受驚嚇，加快搬文速度。  
> (貼文未按照數字)
> 
> 1\. Holding Hands 牽手  
> 2\. Cuddling somewhere在某處相互依偎  
> 3\. Gaming/watching a movie 玩遊戲/ 看電影  
> 4\. On a date 約會  
> 5\. Kissing 親吻  
> 6\. Wearing each other's clothes 互穿對方的衣服  
> 7\. Cosplaying 角色扮演  
> 8\. Shopping 購物  
> 9\. Hanging out with friends 和朋友消磨時間  
> 10\. With animal ears 戴獸耳  
> 11\. Wearing kigurumis穿玩偶裝  
> 12\. Making out 親熱  
> 13\. Eating ice cream 吃霜淇淋  
> 14\. Genderswapped性轉換  
> 15\. Different clothing style 不同的穿衣風格  
> 16\. During their morning ritual(s) 他們的早晨儀式  
> 17\. Spooning談情說愛  
> 18\. Doing something together 一起做某件事  
> 19\. In formal wear 穿著正式服裝  
> 20\. Dancing 跳舞  
> 21\. Cooking/baking 烘培  
> 22\. In battle, side-by-side 並肩作戰  
> 23\. Arguing 爭執  
> 24\. Making up afterwards 和好  
> 25\. Gazing into each other's eyes 互相凝視對方  
> 26\. Getting married 結婚  
> 27\. On one of their birthdays 其中一人的生日  
> 28\. Doing something ridiculous 做件荒謬的事  
> 29\. Doing something sweet 做件甜蜜的事  
> 30\. Doing something hot 做件火熱的事

Draco一直在想，牽起Harry的手會是什麼樣的感覺。

 

當他終於意識到這個想法有多麼荒謬時，已經是他想著這件事的第十天了。

在這十天，他看到Harry時，都是看著他的手說出刻薄的話。

 

Harry覺得莫名其妙，為甚麼Malfoy這幾天來一直看著他的手，是他深怕Harry會拿出魔杖跟他一決勝負嗎?

他想找個機會好好問問他。

 

Gryffindor果真有著巨怪的大腦。

Draco看著手上的字條，上面寫著:今晚十點天文臺。

那亂七八糟的字就跟主人的頭髮一樣，一看就知道是誰的。噢，這僅限於知道字的主人是誰的人。

 

九點五十五分的天文臺。有點冷。

Harry披著隱形斗篷，瑟縮地躲在牆角，等待那人前來赴約。

 

九點五十七分，Draco輕手輕腳的出現了。

他趴在欄杆上，看著今晚的星星，不自覺的露出一個溫暖的笑容。Harry瞪大眼，他借著月光看見他的笑，那白鼬竟然可以這樣微笑?他一直以為他的臉動過麻瓜手術，只能笑得陰陽怪氣。

 

十點。Harry終於回神。「喂!」他喚道。Draco回過頭，沒人?

Harry把頭從隱形斗篷探出來，看起來就只有一顆頭飄浮在半空中。

 

Draco嚇了一跳，皺眉:「Potter, 你知道在夜晚叫人出來是不道德的嗎?」

Harry翻白眼:「我有事要問你，你真囉嗦欸。」

Draco雙手抱胸:「問吧，看今天天氣好，本少爺大發慈悲讓你問。」

Harry才剛開頭:「你為甚麼…」他靈敏的耳朵就聽到遠處傳來聲響，他不經思考，快速地拉過Draco的手，把兩人一起埋到隱形衣底下。

「你…!」Draco才剛要說話，馬上就被Harry用手摀住他的嘴。Draco感覺到Harry手心傳來的溫暖，蒼白的臉染上淡淡的粉色。

 

「該死的疤頭。」他想著。

 

「喵～」Mrs.Norris跳進天文臺，牠感覺得到這裡有人。牠開始靠近Harry和Draco的位置。

Filch站在門口:「怎麼了Mrs.Norris?有人在這嗎?」

Harry開始心急了，他放下摀著Draco的手，小心地拿出魔杖，低聲說道:「Petrificus Totalus…」Mrs.Norris不再往前。

「Mrs.Norris?」Filch看著自己的愛貓忽然不動，走了過來，彎身抱起牠，發現牠竟然無法動彈，「誰在這裡!快給我出來!」Filch生氣的低吼。

躲在隱形披風下的兩人似乎都能聽見自己的心跳聲。

而在Harry無意識的抓緊Draco的手時，Draco有些走神，疤頭的手很溫暖，比自己的小一些，沒有像女生的手一樣軟軟的，但是握起來感覺還不錯。他差點就要輕笑出聲。

天文臺上的風漸漸地增強了，只就著煤燈微弱的光線，包圍的黑暗讓Filch有些害怕，他落下一句話:「被我抓到你就死定了!」便匆匆地抱著貓離開。

 

又過了一會兒，Harry鬆口氣，放開握著Draco的手，Draco的手回到冷冷空氣的懷抱，他有些失望的握緊拳頭又鬆開它。

「真是太驚險了…」Harry說。雖然兩人的手分開了，但他們仍舊緊貼著彼此，而他們似乎都還沒發現這樣的距離有多親密。

「恩。」Draco簡短的應了一聲，Harry轉過頭來看Draco，突然覺得他們離得有點太近了，他都能聞到Draco身上一股好聞的味道，「有點熱，太悶了。」他想，便掀開隱形衣。

冷空氣迎面撲來，頓時又有些冷。

「天啊，也太冷了。」Harry試圖說點甚麼，掩蓋自己的緊張。

「恩。」Draco點點頭。

「你有甚麼毛病啊?恩恩恩的。」Harry有點生氣，

「沒有，你要問我什麼?」Harry不太習慣Draco的轉變，這樣他反而問不出口。

「沒什麼，剛剛嚇得都忘了!」Harry有些賭氣的說。

「膽小鬼。」Draco完全沒發現他說這話的時候表情有多溫柔，他只是看掛著星斗的天空。

 

而又轉頭看Draco的Harry再次瞪大眼，心跳得似乎有點快。

 


	2. 2. Cuddling somewhere 在某处相互依偎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每篇都獨立的，所以可以不用大意的繼續看下去。

  1. Cuddling somewhere 在某處相互依偎



*Cuddling也可以翻譯為擁抱

 

今天是中學一年級戶外教學的日子。

 

一年A班是化學班，裡頭的孩子常需要埋頭做實驗，頗有科學家范兒；一年B班是體育班，講好聽是生龍活虎，其實就是頭腦簡單四肢發達。

 

兩班被分配在同一台觀光車上，因為恰好湊合了40人。A班的班導師，斯內普老師和B班的麥格老師為了促進兩班學生交流，於是決定一個A班一個B班的兩人同坐。

「來，A班的你們先照號碼順序坐下去。」斯內普老師溫和的說，A班的學生乖乖地，各自坐在位置上，畢竟還是孩子，好奇心可不少，雖然不吵不鬧，但每個人都伸長脖子，期待是誰坐在自己的身邊。

「B班，也照著號碼坐。」麥格教授對下面的孩子們宣佈，他們咚咚咚的爬上車，興奮的比對著號碼。

「你好啊，我是B班的…」「你好…」

招呼聲此起彼落，車上熱鬧了起來。

 

 

唯獨一個淡金髮的男孩，他旁邊的位置仍是空著的。

雖然他試圖擺出不是很在乎的臉，卻還是不到幾秒就垮下來。

他皺眉，心想：「該不會不來吧…」

 

 

「麥格老師，對不起！我睡過頭了！」一個黑髮亂糟糟，戴著一副傻瓜圓眼鏡的小少年沖上車。

「波特，不是已經提醒過你了嗎？不要遲到！就等你一個人！快照號碼坐好，我們準備要出發了！」麥格教授有些生氣的說。

小少年不好意思的抓抓他那頭亂髮，提了提肩上的背包，邊走邊數號碼，在經過一頭紅發的男孩時，對他笑了笑。

「哈利，你在幹嘛啊！出去玩還遲到。」紅發男孩輕拍了他的腰側，名為哈利的小少年吐吐舌頭，繼續往後面走去。

 

 

「嗨，我是哈利．波特！」哈利微彎著腰，對即將要坐在他旁邊的淡金髮男孩伸出手。

「嗨，我是德拉科．馬爾福。」德拉科終於露出小小的笑容，兩隻手握了握。

 

「波特，坐好！」麥格教授在前頭說。

哈利匆匆的坐下。

「昨天太興奮了，所以睡不著，今天才遲到。」哈利拿出早上匆忙帶上的三明治，張嘴就咬。

「不就是戶外教學？」德拉科看著狼吞虎嚥的哈利，說道。

「不一樣，和不同班一起出來玩耶，可以認識新朋友。你就是我的新朋友，德拉科。」哈利三兩下就解決了手上小小的三明治，開始喝起牛奶。

德拉科聽聞頓了頓，又漾開小小的微笑：「嗯，請多指教。」

 

兩人一路聊得火熱，明明學習的東西不同，應該沒什麼話題才是，但光是一個美式足球，他們就談得很開心。

 

「好了，各位同學們，我們到了。」斯內普老師向大家宣佈，大家紛紛起身，他們來到今天露營的地點－Glamping Pods(註)，位在金洛赫利文的露營地。

 

「啊，真是太舒服了！」哈利伸懶腰，對德拉科說。

德拉科抱著手臂，環視著青綠的山巒，點頭：「很棒。」

 

「先來搭你們晚上的帳篷吧，四人一頂，現在找人。」麥老師和斯內普老師從觀光車上拿下帳篷，沒一下子，大家都站好了。

哈利拉了榮恩，德拉科則和布雷斯，他們四人共用一頂帳篷。

 

「來吧，誰搭過帳篷？」德拉科問。

「誰都搭過啊…哈哈哈哈哈…」榮恩抱著肚子，開始大笑。

哈利不明就裡的看著他，布雷斯翻了個白眼。

「你在說甚麼啊榮恩？」哈利問。

「哈利你是裝純潔嗎？」榮恩撫額，哈利皺了皺眉，又說：「我真的不知道。」

「別聽他的了，哈利，我們來搭帳篷。」德拉科有些嫌惡地瞪了一眼榮恩。

「好！」他們兩人蹲下身，開始敲敲打打。

布雷斯看著榮恩，說：「你真幼稚。」

「你才幼稚！」榮恩的臉紅得足以跟他的頭髮足以媲美。

 

過了幾個小時，期間還吃了發下的餐盒，他們四人總算搭好，一起躺在草地上。而其它人有的還在忙碌，正討救兵；有的剛搭好就垮了，要重搭；還有的跟他們一樣無所事事。

「你們四個，撿木柴去，晚上要烤肉。」麥老師居高臨下，遮住他們的陽光，說。

他們懶洋洋的爬起來，「分頭撿，比較快。」布雷斯拍拍衣服，歎口氣：「唉，都什麼年代了，還要自己撿木柴生火。」說完便獨自朝樹林走去。榮恩打了個呵欠，踏著沉重步伐跟在他後頭。

哈利看著兩人的背影，轉頭笑著問德拉科：「我們一起撿好嗎，比較不無聊。」德拉科點頭，兩人一起走向附近的樹林。

 

 

「你怎麼會去化學班呀？你喜歡化學嗎？」哈利問，拿著剛撿的長樹枝，打著前頭的雜草。

「還行，也算得上我的興趣吧。」德拉科拾起地上的樹枝，看不見他的表情「你呢？」

「喜歡動啊，不花腦筋的多好！」哈利笑了起來，陽光穿過樹葉的間隙，撒在他的笑臉上，讓剛抬起頭的德拉科晃了晃眼，恍恍惚惚的。

 

回到營地時，大家圍繞著那四個大大的烤肉爐，火已經升起來了，他們兩人拿著手上的木柴，面面相覷。

「放來這，等等可能還需要用到。」斯內普老師告訴他們。

 

英國的天空還是亮著的，每個人都津津有味吃著手上的烤肉，和樂融融。

收拾東西後，一天下來，學生們也累了，在營區的沖澡處胡亂沖個澡，就準備休息。

 

「哈利，你睡我旁邊喔！」榮恩說，他鋪著自己的睡袋。

「啊，等等，糟糕！我忘了帶睡袋了！」哈利哭喪著臉，一早匆匆忙忙，他怎麼可能記得帶？

德拉科看著自己的睡墊。

「不然，你跟我一起睡？」德拉科的睡墊尺寸剛好可以躺上兩個人，他拿出另外帶的大毛毯。

「好啊，真是太謝謝你了德拉科！」哈利感激的躺下，德拉科把毛毯拉好，結實的蓋著兩人。

「你怎麼可以帶那麼多東西啊？」榮恩驚訝的說。

「需要用到。」德拉科簡短的回應，他轉過身，背對著哈利，臉微微的紅著，他覺得有點害羞，第一次跟外人睡在一起。

「那我就睡這。」布雷斯拉著他的睡袋到羅恩旁邊。

「晚安。」三人互道晚安，慢慢的進入睡夢中。

哈利呢？他一躺上睡墊，馬上就睡著了。

 

夜半時分，帳篷裡有點冷意。

原本背著哈利的德拉科早就不知道在什麼時候，和哈利偎在一起。雖然好像還是有點冷，但兩人的體溫溫暖了彼此。

 

 

註 不知道中文翻譯為何，總之就是英國的一個露營的地方。

 


	3. Gaming/watching a movie 玩游戏/ 看电影

3\. Gaming/watching a movie 玩游戏/ 看电影

The Cure(1995)

 

「你在哭？」德拉科問。

「沒。」哈利抽紙巾擤鼻涕。

「你在哭。」德拉科肯定。

「對。」哈利又抽了一張，把剛剛糊著鼻涕的紙丟在地上。

他們兩個坐在黑暗裡。 麻瓜電視正跑出一堆人名。 哈利仍在擤鼻涕。

「很感人。」哈利擦乾眼淚，嘆口氣，「那種感覺難以形容，簡單的美好卻又讓人心痛。」

 

 

 

「遇見你，我才沒有在漆黑和寒冷中度過這短暫的一生。」

 

Movie's Quote： Everything that was sent in Dexter's life was sad, alone, you made it go away. Dexter was happy to have you as a friend.


	4. On a date 约会

4\. On a date 约会

 

你还记得你第一次约会的心情吗？

 

悸动、羞赧？

兴奋、愉悦？

害怕、紧张？

 

今天是哈利‧波特第一次跟不认识的人约会。

严格说来，应该也不能称是个约会。

 

他不停地往他那头杂乱的黑发边梳边喷水，却还是只能懊恼地瞪着镜子里的自己。

镜子里的他没有戴上陪着他多年的圆眼镜，而是号称含水量足够的隐形眼镜，他眨眨眼，不太能适应戴着隐形眼镜的感觉，纵使完全没有任何「感觉」。

他瞄了一眼腕上的手表。

「该死。」他咒骂，放弃那头乱发，冲出浴室，抓起外套和钥匙就离开了家。

 

 

事情是这样的。

 

-6天前，星期日

 

「哈利，我有件事想拜托你。」金妮．韦斯莱看着对面，喝着奶昔的哈利，严肃的说。

哈利咬着吸管，抬起头：「什么？」

「你先答应我。」金妮对哈利伸出手。

哈利犹豫了半晌，还是握了上去：「答应你。」

金妮的脸忽地挂上一个大微笑，让哈利觉得他是不是误上贼船了。

「很好。星期六，你帮我去相亲。」金妮说。

哈利愣了一会儿，似乎没听懂她说的话。

「星期六，帮我去相亲。」金妮重复。

「见鬼。你在说什么？」哈利皱眉，心想自己的耳朵应该塞满耳屎，所以听不到金妮说了什么。

「你在装傻。星期六，帮我去相亲。」金妮加重语气，不高兴的往椅背靠去。

「为什么？你知道我是男的吗？！」哈利不可置信地瞪大眼。

「你先去帮我看看这个男人如何呀，我可不想跟一个从没说过话、还不知道个性的人见面。」金妮理所当然地说。

「那我就想？」哈利把奶昔推到一边，他已经没有胃口喝了。

「你答应我了，况且我相信你的眼光。」金妮把哈利的奶昔拿到自己的面前，吸了一大口。

「老天！」哈利烦躁地用手指关节敲着桌子，「细节呢？」他叹口气，问道。

金妮又重新挂上笑容：「我寄电子邮件给你。」

 

 

哈利招来一辆出租车，报了餐厅地址后，就一直处在不安的状态下。

他回忆起金妮的那封电子邮件，

 

亲爱的哈利：

　　首先，换掉你的眼镜吧，戴隐形眼镜，我可不想从那位男士嘴里听到对你眼镜的批评。再来，放轻松，你就想，你只是去帮我打前锋而已，不要觉得你准备跟他谈恋爱什么的就好了。

　　餐厅的地点就是我们最常去的那家义式料理。记住，星期六中午十二点。千万别迟到了！！那位男士会先在里面等待，他有一头淡金色的头发，还有灰色的双眼。应该很好认吧？我就不附上他的照片了，你当天去看比较准确。对了，我已经事先跟他说过这件事了，放心。

祝一切顺利

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　爱你的，

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　金妮

 

他看着分针准备移动到数字12时，出租车停了下来。

 

哈利在餐厅门口踌躇不前，一直盯着招牌，明明早已经是家连老板都熟悉的店了，却还要再三确认。

最后，他还是鼓起勇气，推开店门。

 

 

「哈利！」老板正好站在柜台前，看到哈利进来就兴奋的绕过柜台，到哈利面前。

「今天怎么有空来？金妮呢？」老板笑盈盈地说，他是位和蔼的胖爷爷。

「噢，她今天有事。我今天是跟别人约的。」哈利不好意思的搔搔头。

「跟美女有约？看你如此帅气！」老板赞赏的拍拍他的背。

「不，是名男士。」哈利更尴尬了。

「不瞒你说，我是支持同性恋的，我还去参加游行呢！加油，哈利！」老板用力的点点头。

「不是这样的…」哈利有苦说不出，虽然他的确是名同性恋，但是他意不在此。而现在他也没力气解释了，因为他一进来就看到不远处，在餐厅里特别显眼，背对他的一名淡金发男子，他得赶快过去，他已经迟到三分钟了。

 

他想不起来金妮的信里有没有提过这位男士叫什么名字。

 

「嗨，请问是．．．？」哈利为难的看着他。「该死。」他在心里骂道。

位置上的男人起身，微笑的伸出手，看着他：「你好，我是德拉科．马尔福。想必你是金妮小姐提过的哈利．波特？」

「是，没错没错！你好你好。」哈利赶忙握住他的手，晃了晃，露出一个讨好的笑，他还没看清眼前男子的长相，就松开手走到对面的椅子坐下。恍惚中，他似乎看到这位先生想要过来替自己拉开椅子？「应该是我的错觉吧。」哈利摇摇头，隐形眼镜真不是好东西。

「允许我叫你哈利吗？」他温和的问。

哈利应了声，拿起菜单遮住自己的脸。

「该死，我紧张个什么劲儿。该死，噢闭嘴别再骂了。该．．．闭嘴！」哈利内心纠结着，脸颊胀红。

「哈利，你想吃什么？」

「我就点西红柿鸡肉意大利面。」哈利的声音闷闷的从菜单后传过来。

「好。服务员！」

 

哈利没听清楚那位男士对服务员说了什么，因为他还在自己的心中挣扎着。

「哈利，大方一点。他又不是你的相亲对象，他是金妮的！」

「哈利，人家都释出善意了，你在做什么？！」

「哈利，他不过是个男人而已你在怕什么？」

「哈利，你没种看他的脸，我就．．．我就．．．」

 

「哈利？」对面的男士唤道。

「先生，菜单您还需要吗？」服务员挂着职业的笑容，问。

「抱歉，不需要了．．．」哈利又在心里骂自己。

 

「你很紧张吗？」对面的男士笑着问。

「对。」哈利挫败的承认，承认后他觉得心情放松了点。

「你怎么会跟金妮相亲呀？」哈利试图开启话题。他抛出问题后，就拿起桌上的水杯，想喝口柠檬水，他透过水杯的杯底，模模糊糊的看着对方，对方淡金色的头发微微的跟着水晃动着。

「这其实是我父亲安排的，我并没有多大的意愿。可是为了讨老人家欢心，我还是来了。」

哈利放下水杯，终于想要仔细的看对方的模样。

看完的第一个想法是：「草，根本我的菜。」

第二个是：「该死，我有机会吗？」

 

「你呢？怎么会想代替她来？」他问。

「基于朋友的情谊，先帮看看她要相亲的人是什么模样。」哈利耸耸肩。

他笑了，而这笑容差点让哈利看傻了眼。

幸好，应该是老板够体贴，他们的食物下一刻就上来了。

 

「你平常都在做什么，马尔福先生？」哈利用叉子卷了卷意大利面。

「别叫的那么生疏，我们可以从朋友开始吧，哈利？」他侧头，阳光正好穿过大片的落地窗，打在他发上，形成淡淡的光圈。

明明还没张嘴吃面，哈利却觉得他差点噎住了：「当然，德．．．德拉科。」

他满意的微笑了一下：「没什么，看书啊，踢踢足球啊，说到足球，我很喜欢鲁尼，他在场上很不可思议。」

哈利眼睛为之一亮：「哈！足球可是我的强项呢！改天我们一起去踢怎么样？」

 

他们两个沉浸在彼此的世界里，哈利甚至产生了这个空间似乎只有他跟他的错觉。他往嘴里塞面的同时，德拉科就开始说话，而换德拉科时，哈利就接续他的话题，两人有着良好的默契。

 

「嘿，哈利，你脸颊旁边沾到西红柿酱了。」德拉科指了指自己的颊边。

「真的？」哈利拿起纸巾，擦了擦。

「还是有。」

哈利又看了一下德拉科比的位置，再擦一次。

「还在。我帮你。」德拉科拿起桌旁的纸巾，探起身，越过桌子，温柔地帮哈利擦了擦，又坐回原位。

「谢谢你！」哈利讲得又快又大声，惹得其它人转过来看，哈利红着脸朝旁人尴尬的笑了笑。

「我的天！！！刚刚他靠太近了！！！」哈利在心里尖叫到，他感觉心跳加速，但他还是故作镇定，继续跟德拉科聊天。

 

 

「今天真的很开心。」德拉科和哈利并肩走出餐厅。

「真的！」哈利说完，意识到他此行的目的，一时之间有些苦涩，但他还是挂着笑容「我会跟金妮说你是个很棒的人。」

 

德拉科愣了愣，旋即露出微笑：「谢谢。下次见面是什么时候？」

「什么？」哈利疑惑的转头看向他。

「下次见面呀，哈利。对了，可以借一下你的手机吗？」德拉科从口袋里拿出自己的。

哈利没作什么反应，就直接把手机拿给他。德拉科按了几个键后，自己的手机响了。「好了，这样我们就有彼此的号码了。」德拉科还给他。「噢。」哈利看着手机屏幕的数字。

「你下星期五晚上有空吗？」德拉科问。

「你是不是弄错了什么．．．？」哈利小心翼翼的问。

「我想，没有？」德拉科又侧过头，看着哈利，灰色的眼睛闪着光彩。

「就是，你，我．．．呃．．．」哈利不知道到底该怎么表达才好。

「我们在约会。」德拉科挑起一个深不可测的笑。

「什么？！你在说什么？」哈利惊讶的问。

 

「嘿，哈利，真巧，聊得如何？」金妮忽然出现，朝他们走过来。

「金妮？你怎么在这？」哈利更加疑惑了。

「我出来买面包，正好碰到你们。」金妮提了提手上的袋子。「看起来应该还不错吧。对了跟你介绍一下，这位是我的上司，德拉科‧马尔福。」

「上司？！我怎么从没听妳提过他？」哈利瞪大眼。

「有，只是我没有指名道姓。好吧，我跟你道歉，这其实是我的主意，我看哈利你很久都没有伴了，于是向德拉科推荐你。然后他爸正好又希望他儿子也有个伴，不管男女都好，所以就促成了这次相亲。」金妮夸张的笑着，哈利此刻很想把自己的拳头塞进去，却又觉得松口气和他不愿意承认的，一点点感谢。 

然后，德拉科伸出手，笑着问：「你好，我是德拉科‧马尔福。请问哈利，你下星期五晚上愿意跟我约会吗？」

 

不知道过了多久。

两只手相握。

「愿意。」

 

好吧，我承认擦嘴角那里被自己恶心到了23333


	5. Kissing 亲吻

5\. Kissing 亲吻

 

哈利．波特是一名广受大众喜爱的爱情小说作家。

只是他最近遇到瓶颈了，

他没办法想出好的、关于男女主角如何亲吻的点子。

 

「德拉科，再吻我一次，感觉不对。」哈利皱眉，要求道。

「破特，你脑子不是浸水了吧？」德拉科无奈地看着坐在桌上的哈利，为了这个，他们在家里各式各样，你想得到的地方都吻过一遍了。

 

「脑子浸水…」，哈利忽然眼睛一亮：「走，我们去游泳池，今天天气真好！」

「你…」德拉科看着自己的爱人跳下桌子，兴冲冲的跑进他们的房间。

 

 

这是一个室外游泳池，温暖的阳光照耀着，有人闲适自在的躺在椅子上做日光浴，有人在池子里玩得好不开心。

 

哈利的绿眼映着泳池的水，为他即将付诸行动的想法很是满意。

 

「德拉科，我们下去吧！」哈利拉着德拉科的手，往池子里去，一碰到水，为它的温度微微瑟缩了一下，但还是跳了进去。

德拉科小心翼翼的把整个身子慢慢泡进水里。

「说吧，你要做什么？」德拉科手抱胸，抿着唇看着他。

「你下来一下。」哈利说，他抓着德拉科的手臂，靠得很近。

「怎么了？」虽然这样问，他还是乖乖地跟着他潜进水里。

哈利的唇贴上德拉科的。在水中。

德拉科吃惊了一瞬。

 

过了一会儿，他们俩浮出水面。

 

「感觉怎么样？」哈利拉起蛙镜，眼睛水亮亮的。

德拉科不知道为什么突然害羞了起来，摆出有些严肃的表情：「还不赖。」

 

 

「可以把这个写进小说里了！」哈利高兴地想着。


	6. Wearing each other's clothes 互穿对方的衣服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警！
> 
> *性转,脑洞大文笔渣
> 
> *生长在同一个家庭
> 
> *Hally为Harry的女性名字变体 
> 
> *Draco我查不到 暂且用缩写Dra当他的女性名字

6\. Wearing each other's clothes 互穿对方的衣服

 

「妈咪，哈莉又穿了我的衣服！」德菈怒气冲冲却仍旧保持优雅的仪态走向在厨房的母亲。

「宝贝，妈咪现在在准备野餐的东西，等等再来处理这件事好吗?」母亲安抚的摸了摸德菈的头，德菈撇撇嘴，抬起手抚平头发，又回到房间。

眼前的妹妹无辜地眨眨眼，她穿着德菈最爱的一件洋装，那是件祖母绿的洋装，中间的腰带有着银色的小花。

 

其实，德菈并不是很介意妹妹穿自己的衣服，只是她很不开心这件洋装在妹妹身上比自己好看。

 

「哈莉，你到底要不要把它脱掉?」

哈莉微笑，耸耸肩，看了看镜中的自己:「我觉得我穿起来很好看啊。」

「这是我的，然后我今天想穿它出去。」德菈不满把手臂环抱在胸前，淡金色的浏海柔和了她灰色双眸的愤怒。

「我借你其他衣服怎么样?」哈莉一蹦一蹦的离开德菈的房间，总是不听话的黑发束在脑后，跟着主人晃动着。

 

哈莉拿了一件红色的洋装塞进姊姊的手里，那张扬的红差点让德菈一把挥开，但她还是忍住了:「亲爱的妹妹，妳可记得妳姐姐从不穿红色?」

「试试看嘛!妳穿起来一定很好看!」哈莉撒娇般的不停怂恿。

德菈终于受不了了，她赌气的说:「穿就穿。」就拿着红裙走进穿衣间。

 

「哇!姐姐妳超美的!」哈莉惊叹的看着自己的姐姐。

红色洋装衬得德菈的皮肤更为白皙，她的淡金发柔顺的披在身后。

「真的吗?」德菈不自在的拉了拉裙摆，又拢了拢她的头发。

「当然是真的!」哈莉开心的点点头。

德菈微微挑起嘴角。

 

「孩子们，快出来啰!准备去野餐了!」母亲在外头喊道。

「妈咪，妳看姐姐穿我的衣服，很漂亮吧!」哈莉抬头看着母亲。

「两个都是我漂亮的宝贝，我们走吧!」母亲微笑的拉过德菈，三人一同走出家门。


	7. Cosplaying 角色扮演

7\. Cosplaying 角色扮演

 

哈利和德拉科喜欢角色扮演，他们觉得这是一种情趣，可以为平淡的生活增添点新意。

 

 

当德拉科提出这是最后一次的角色扮演时，哈利同意了，然后撇开脸，不让德拉科看到他的眼泪。

 

德拉科闭着眼，躺着。这次的角色，他诠释得很好。

 

哈利想不出一句赞美的话，他只是不停地掉泪。


	8. Shopping 购物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇一定要改，寫得我不忍直視。

8\. Shopping 购物

要出门买东西了

买甚么好呢

 

把我的心买走吧

它不是很值钱

但愿为你一个人跳动

 

我可承担不起

一个人的生命在我手里

 

你够爱我就可以

不爱我也没关系

 

我怎能不爱

怎能不爱你呢

牵绊了半生

还有半生

 

如果有天这颗心不再跳动了

请为我埋葬

就当是为了我吧

谢谢你


	9. Dancing 跳舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *此哏出自英伦魔法师

20\. Dancing 跳舞 

 

“欢迎来到霍格沃茨堡。”

哈利在穿过一片诡异阴森的森林后，

(那片森林从远看，看似黑漆漆的;而置身其中时，却又觉得光线充足，而且除了乌鸦就再没有其他鸟类)

看到一座古堡，

(古堡同森林一样，带有点诡谲的氛围，却又显得气势十足)

门口有两人必恭必敬地对他说。

 

哈利像是中了魔般，没有任何犹豫，就走了进去。

映入眼帘的是一座巨大的旋转楼梯。天花板吊着水晶灯，墙壁上不仅挂着许多模糊不清的画作，还插满了蜡烛，让水晶灯显得没有任何作用。

空气中飘着一股淡淡的霉味，却又有种不知名的花香味。

不远处传来音乐声，哈利循着乐声，继续往前走去。

 

当他来到音乐传出的地方时，他看到好几对男女在跳舞。所有的男女都面无表情，穿着老式的礼服，他们遵循着礼俗，跳完两支舞后就交换舞伴。舞台上仅有一把提琴和一架钢琴在演奏。

哈利隐约看到他的一位女性友人也身在其中。

“欢迎光临，波特先生。恭候你多时了。”熟悉的慵懒语调从身侧传来，哈利不用猜就知道是谁。

“来吧，来跳舞吧。”德拉科朝哈利伸出手，哈利没有拒绝，两人滑入舞池。

音乐似乎变得轻快了起来，但是哈利没有注意到，他只是看着眼前的男孩，两人也是面无表情的。

神奇的是，哈利从头到尾都跳得极好，没有踩到任何人的脚。两支舞结束后，德拉科没放开他，仍旧继续跳着。

“哈啰，哈利。”赫敏出现在哈利和德拉科身旁，原本该是换她跟哈利跳的。

哈利转过脸看着赫敏，”哈啰，赫敏。”两人好像对彼此微笑了，又好像没有。

 

他们就这样整晚(现在是晚上吗?哈利自己也不清楚)不停的跳着舞，还从没换过舞伴。

 

“哈利！起床了！＂罗恩的声音从跳舞听天花板上方传来。

 

一眨眼，所有的东西都不见了。

 

“我动不了，我全身酸痛…”哈利躺在床上，极其疲惫地说：“天啊，我觉得我跳了一整晚的舞！”他缓慢地坐起身，离开床铺。

“你作恶梦吗?”罗恩关心的问，他扶着哈利走向厕所间。

“我觉得我好像梦到雪貂了。”哈利没有什么印象。

“那一定是天大的恶梦啊！！＂罗恩夸张的说。

 

“嗨，赫敏…”早餐桌旁的赫敏一样看起来也没什么精神。

“早阿，我快累死了。”她皱眉，困难的拿着刀叉，轻轻的切着盘里的香肠，香肠却纹风不动。

“怎么了?也作恶梦?!”罗恩惊讶的问，哈利关心的看她。

“我觉得我整个晚上都在跳舞。”赫敏又尝试了一次，这次用力了点，她痛的嘶声。

“我也是！”哈利大声的附和，他缓缓的坐下来，眼角余光瞥到斯莱特林长桌的淡金发男孩也抿着唇，垂着自己的肩膀。


	10. With animal ears 戴兽耳

10\. With animal ears 戴兽耳

哈利是一名猎人。

他住在森林裏的一间小木屋。

在他有记忆以来，他就住在那里，自己一个人。

不过他过得很好，还有两个好朋友住在森林隔壁的村落。

每天的生活都很规律。

起床、砍柴、照料蔬果、打猎。

直到有一天，他遇见了一个戴着兔子耳朵的人。

那天，他正在森林裏打猎。

 

哈利扶了扶眼镜，他刚刚似乎看到了一支大兔子在树林间一闪而过。

『今天的野味有着落了。』他想着，并悄悄的把猎枪打横，准备随时开枪。

「嘿兄弟，别急着开枪啊。」一个男人的声音突然从他身侧传来，把哈利吓了一跳，手里的猎枪差点拿不稳。

他惊讶的看着身边的人。

「我是一名魔术师。」这位自称魔术师的男人身穿白色的套装，头上还戴着兔子耳朵。

哈利疑惑的看着他，又扶了扶眼镜。

「你为什么会在这里？」哈利问。

男人慵懒地靠着树干坐下，漫不经心的回答：「来寻找表演魔术的灵感。」

「这里能有什么灵感？」哈利俯视着男人，看着男人诡异的穿着。

「我还指望你告诉我呢。对了，幸会，我叫德拉科。」男人依旧坐着，但是朝哈利伸出手。

「我是哈利，哈利·波特。」哈利握住他的手，『好冰的手。』哈利的脑海马上浮出这个想法。

「噢，哈利。老掉牙的名字。」德拉科轻浮的笑，「看你的样子，应该是自己住在这裏？」

哈利张嘴正要说话，德拉科马上就说：「看你那象是好  
几年没梳过的头。」

哈利恼怒的回击：「你自己不也穿着这可笑的衣服，戴着可笑的耳朵！」

德拉科脸色毫无变化，只是笑容的幅度变大了。  
『终于遇到有趣的事了。』他想着。

哈利回击完，过一会，又不好意思的搔搔已经很乱的头：「抱歉，我不该那么凶，只是好久没跟朋友外的人说话了。」

「没关系。」德拉科仍挂着大大的笑容，只是让人看了怪恐怖的。

他们无语的望着对方。

德拉科忽地跳起身，问：「想不想看我变魔术？」

「好啊！」哈利兴奋的答应，要知道，他从没看过什么魔术，只听过别人形容，他还记得那个人告诉他时，眼中闪烁着新奇的光芒的模样。

德拉科点点头。

一眨眼，他头上的兔耳就不见了，变成一顶礼帽。

哈利惊奇的睁大眼，感觉到头上有点重量，他一摸，竟然是德拉科原本戴着的兔耳。

「太神奇了！」哈利赞叹道。

德拉科眯眼，看着眼前戴着兔耳的哈利，觉得他的眼镜有点碍眼，于是立即行动，把哈利脸上有些愚蠢的圆眼镜拿了下来。

他又瞧了一遍，自言自语：「这样好多了。」还不知为何耳尖红了。

哈利不解的问：「为什么要拿走我的眼镜？」

「啊。魔术需求。」德拉科如是说。


	11. In formal wear穿着正式的服装

19\. In formal wear穿着正式的服装

雨滴滴答答的下着。

「打哪来这么多的黑色雨伞。」德拉科在心里碎念。他让自己的脸躲在雨伞里，试图不让雨水打湿自己的脸庞。

「We now commit his body to the ground」牧师在前头温柔的说着。

德拉科的周围传来了低低的啜泣声，他有些厌恶的皱眉。

「Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust」

 

「马尔福，如果你先走，我一定会开个派对好好庆祝一下的。」

「吃屎吧你，你一定是先死的那个。」

「难说了，你瞧瞧你快秃光的头。」

「那你怎么不看看你脸上的皱纹比我多？」

 

「In the sure and certain hope of resurrection to eternal life」

有人率先走出人群，将手里的玫瑰丢下。

德拉科攒紧手心的玫瑰，玫瑰的刺却没有带来疼痛。

 

「如果我走了，请不要为我伤心。」

「我会等你。」

 

赫敏的哭声从前头传来，德拉科听得出来是她的声音，她已经在他耳边哭过好多次了。

「哼，我都没哭呢。」德拉科咕哝着。

不知道过了多久，他终于意识到只剩下他还没丢下他的玫瑰。他迈开脚步，慢吞吞的，抬头挺胸的，走向那个洞穴，没有丝毫留念，就把玫瑰丢了进去。  
然后，走回原本的位置。

 

一行人离开现场，到附近的酒馆吃饭。

铺着洁白桌巾的长桌上已经放满了食物和饮料，德拉科假笑着招呼客人们，他最拿手的表情，也是哈利最讨厌的表情。他是如此的熟练，让他以为他没有为此悲伤过。

「马尔福。」罗恩拿着酒杯点头示意，他的眼眶红红的。

「韦斯莱。」德拉科难得没有对他口出恶言，虽然后来两人的感情还算是不错的。

「要…开心一点，你知道他希望你开心。」荣恩拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。

德拉科对罗恩的举动没有什么嫌恶的反应。

「我会的，谢谢。」德拉科笑着举起酒杯，这次的笑带了点真心，一饮而尽，苦涩在嘴里蔓延。

接下来的事情德拉科都没再在意了，因为他一直倒酒喝，期间赫敏和布雷斯似乎有说了什么，但他没听清，连他最后怎么回到家的都不知道。

 

德拉科在满室阳光中醒来，头痛欲裂，身旁已经没有睡人了。

「破特！煮杯咖啡吧，用你那台该死的咖啡机！」德拉科喊到。

他使劲从床缘撑起身子，到浴室盥洗，然后走出房门，咖啡香从厨房传来。

「破…」德拉科住嘴。

「早安，德拉科。坐下吃点东西吧。」是赫敏·韦斯莱，桌旁还坐着罗恩·韦斯莱，一瞬间昨日的回忆如海潮拍打上岸。

他哭了，在那家酒馆，在一杯又一杯的酒下肚后，他先是大笑，笑到后来，他开始大哭，他觉得他这辈子都没哭得这么惨过，象是要把疼痛不已的心脏呕出来似的，他哭得声嘶力竭，把在场剩下的人几乎吓坏了。

「谢谢。」德拉科挤出一张比哭还难看的笑脸坐了下来。

「昨天，你累了，我们带你回来的。」赫敏淡淡的说，「要知道，哭出来是好事，德拉科。」

「嗯。」德拉科抿了口咖啡，苦味又再次散开。

他们两个人在确认德拉科没事后，就离开了。

德拉科躺回床上，呆滞的看着天花板。

身上的衣服还是昨天的那套，只是领带被拿了下来。

一条红黄的领带。

 

「如果我走了，请不要为我伤心，答应我。」哈利用他温暖的眸子看着德拉科。

「不。」德拉科拒绝，「我一定会伤心的死掉。但会先活个几年再去找你。」

哈利笑了：「我会等你。」

 

「等我。」


	12. Eating ice cream 吃冰淇淋

13\. Eating ice cream 吃冰淇淋

是夏日。  
七岁的哈利小心翼翼的吃着手里的香草冰淇淋，他从没吃过冰淇淋，这是他的第一次，他专心的舔着。  
冰淇淋融化的特别快，哈利停下脚步，用舌头接住不断低落的冰淇淋。

猝不及防，有个男孩撞上哈利的背，他手里的冰淇淋啪一声，栽在地上。  
哈利愣愣的看着地上糊成一团的東西，甜筒的尖端指着他，好似在指责他的大意。

「你为什么要站在这里呀！」男孩尖细的声音传来，质問他。

「我的冰淇淋…」哈利的声音带着一丝哭腔，他觉得自己的眼泪就快掉下来了。  
这是他第一次吃冰淇淋呀，他还没吃完呢。

「喂，怎么不回答我，你为什么要站在这里挡路！」男孩站到哈利前面，哈利抬头看向对方，是一个淡金髮的男孩，因为逆光的关系，所以显得他的头发闪闪发亮。

「因为我在吃冰淇淋，而且你把它弄到地上去了…」哈利难过地说，「这是我第一次吃。」他小声的补充。

「你第一次吃冰淇淋？真是太神奇了！」男孩惊讶道，「我几乎一个星期可以吃两次呢，我最喜欢巧克力加上覆盆子还有碎果仁的冰淇淋了，不知道这里有没有卖这种口味？还有……」男孩兴高采烈的说着，完全没有注意到哈利的表情越来越伤心。

忽然，哈利就这样，在一个陌生男孩面前哭了起来。男孩吓了一跳，支支吾吾的说：「嘿……你…别哭呀！冰淇淋再买就有了………呃…为了道歉……我……我……再请你一支？」

哈利听到这句话，马上止住哭声，但还是哽咽的说:「你说的喔，要赔我一支。」

「当然，马尔福说到做到！」眼前自称自己是马尔福的男孩拍拍胸脯保证，「可是…我没有这里的钱币……」他不好意思的说。

哈利困惑的看着他：「什么意思？」

马尔福露出一个微笑：「我不是这里的人。我是一个巫师，而你是麻瓜。天啊，要是被我爸爸知道我在跟一个麻瓜说话，他肯定会处罚我的！不过管他的呢，今天可是我出来逛逛的日子！」

哈利仍旧疑惑的问道：「什么是麻瓜？」

马尔福耸肩，看起来并不是很想回答这个问题，但他还是回答了：「不会魔法的人。」

哈利点头，他觉得自己应该也是个巫师才对，他有时候可以做一些奇怪的事，但他也不知道这样算不算一个巫师？不过眼下他才不在意这个呢，「那我的冰淇淋怎么办，你没有这里的钱币。」

马尔福皱眉，歪头想了想，「先欠着好不好，我之后再还给你。等我有了这里的钱之后，我下次就来找你。」

「好吧…只能这样了。」哈利同意这样的约定，「我叫哈利，住在女贞路4号。」

「我叫德拉科。我会记得的，女贞路4号的哈利。对了，我们世界里有个英雄也叫哈利呢，真巧，你们有一样的名字！我以前也曾经跟爸爸吵着说我的名字也要改成哈利，哈哈哈你说好不好笑？」德拉科看了一下錶，慌张地说：「糟糕，我出来太久了！再见了哈利，后会有期，我会记得你的冰淇淋的！」他急匆匆的挥手告别，哈利也赶忙跟他道再见。

「希望他会记得我的冰淇淋！」他想着。


	13. Wearing kigurumis穿玩偶装

11\. Wearing kigurumis穿玩偶装

 

德拉科烦躁的坐在椅子上，翘着脚，不开心的看着眼前来来往往的人群。他手里拿着几颗五颜六色的气球，它们不停往上窜动，看起来像是想挣脱他的手，飞向自由的天空。

「去他的。我怎么沦落到这种地步。」他想着。

 

事情是这样的。

 

今年霍格沃茨决定要办场校际园游会，邀请了布斯巴顿还有德姆斯特朗一同参与。霍格沃茨的四个学院都摩拳擦掌，准备在这场园游会上大赚一笔。

斯莱特林们趁着课间休息时，讨论着要怎么在园游会时，吸引群众。

 

「我们可以做造型气球！」克拉布咬着三明治，含糊不清的说。

潘西翻了一个大白眼，回应：「还真不是普通的无趣。谁会被吸引？３岁小孩吧！」

「变魔术呢？」布雷司提议。

「还不如穿个玩偶装卖气球外加变魔术呢。」德拉科头也不抬，冷冷的说，他对这件事一点兴趣也没有。

「哦？」潘西露出一个微笑。

 

「你提议的，你就得先上阵！」潘西硬是把那可笑的狮子玩偶头戴在德拉科头上。

德拉科涨红了脸，不停推开她的手，死都不愿意。

「我才不要当格兰芬多的蠢狮子！！」他怒吼道。

「这样才可以吸引到那群白痴呀，他们会争相来拍照，而这时你就顺道把气球卖给他们，记得一颗3纳特，还要宣传我们的魔法棚子喔！」潘西还是成功把它戴上去了。

 

斯莱特林决定弄一个魔法棚子，在棚子里面变大型魔术，一场25分钟，棚子里可以容纳300个人。并由德拉科负责在外头，穿着玩偶装，贩卖气球，宣传「嘶…魔术之夜」（是的，这是他们的表演名称），来吸引人潮买票观赏。

 

园游会当天，来了非常多的人，不少学生带着全家人一起来玩。

担任宣传人的德拉科带着好几百颗的气球，四处走动，正如潘西意料之中，许多格兰芬多的学生都来跟他拍照，顺便买了气球。

「梅林的胡子啊，谁来杀了我？」德拉科在心里吶喊，今天真是他最狼狈的一天了。不只格兰芬多的学生们，还有许多小孩子也来跟他拍照，他们有的不是抓狮子头的鬃毛，就是不停在德拉科的耳边尖叫大笑。

而魔法棚子这边的潘西乐呵呵的坐在门票桌前，看着络绎不绝的人们来观赏魔术。

 

哈利、赫敏和罗恩抓到空档，逛逛园游会的其他摊子，格兰芬多卖奶油啤酒、南瓜汁、碎肉馅饼及炸薯片，当然也少不了恶作剧商品，生意也是挺不错的。

 

「嘿，那里有头狮子欸！」罗恩看到坐在椅子上的德拉科，兴奋的喊道。

「真的耶，我们快去跟他拍张照片！」哈利开心的说。

三人迈开脚步，往德拉科前进。

德拉科看着走来的三人，又在心底骂了几句，梅林真是眷顾勤劳的马尔福。

 

「哈啰，我们要跟你拍照！」赫敏率先开口，她扬了扬手里的傻瓜相机。

「好的，要买气球吗？一颗３纳特，很便宜的。」德拉科公式化的声音从狮子头里传来，哈利一听，心想：「这该不会是马尔福扮的吧？」不过其他两人似乎都没发现，只是高兴的说了声好，一人拿了一颗气球。

「哈利你要不要买啊？不买我们就来拍照啰！」罗恩的声音唤回哈利，哈利连忙摇摇头，说：「我拍照就好！」

「来，先一人拍三张。」赫敏站在狮子前头，示意哈利跟狮子拍照。哈利来了点恶趣味，第一张照片，他勾住狮子的脖子，作势要亲狮子的脸颊；第二张照片，他环抱住狮子的腰，露出大大的笑容；第三张照片，他抓住狮子的手，一起往上举，像是某个选举的场合。

「你的姿势也太好笑了吧！」罗恩吐槽道，换他拍照了。

哈利的脸上仍旧挂着在德拉科眼里会称之愚蠢的笑容，「哈！马尔福来做这种事还真是稀奇！」他愉悦地想着，觉得自己刚刚羞辱了他一番。

而狮子玩偶装里的德拉科又有什么想法呢？

「总有一天，你会被我狠狠地按在墙壁上的！」他发誓。

 

至于按在墙壁上做什么，就要问德拉科本人了。


	14. Hanging out with friends 和朋友消磨时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥斯卡短片「口吃」的小哏  
> 现代AU，无魔法

9\. Hanging out with friends 和朋友消磨时间

 

「第997次评论，这个人是一位单亲妈妈，带着两个小孩，每天都要上早班和晚班，不过幸好，两个小孩都是乖孩子。噢，不过这个妈妈即将要有第二春了。」

 

德拉科百无聊赖的坐在地铁上，还要三个小时，他才能抵达目的地，于是他开始了第997次观察身边的人，他总是默默的看着对方，做出猜测。

 

他觉得今天可以搜集到第1000次的评论，而不管那个人是谁，他决定要去找那个人攀谈，好好消磨时间，不然「三个小时」，谁忍受得了？

 

「第998次评论，一位正在找工作的移工，今天的面试不是很顺利，他正急于寻找下一份面试，因为房租要到期了。」

 

「第999次评论，老太太虽然瘦小可是很有力，即将自己一个人出国，去看在国外的女儿，这个女儿刚生了一个小孩。」

 

 

这时，有个黑短发戴着眼镜的男人刚从月台上走了进来，吸引了德拉科的注意力，他有种预感，他们聊得来。

 

省略了第1000次的评论，他逕直走向那个男人，坐到了他身边。

 

「嗨，交个朋友吧？」


	15. 存一個德哈腦洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可能會擴寫成其中一篇。

德拉科当了治疗师后，在圣芒戈开了一个用精油按摩的疗程，由于他是男性，所以对女性只提供背部的服务，但男性是全身性的按摩服务(全身指的就是全身，除非说不要按哪里，不然都会按摩到)。  
因为德拉科十分专业，渐渐的在魔法界也小有名气，许多人都慕名而来。

结果有一天，一位意想不到的客人—哈利·波特竟然也来到圣芒戈，原来是因为他最近因为天天出任务的关系，所以腰酸背痛，于是赫敏就建议他，可以到圣芒戈给人家精油按摩，因为她听人说，按完后会通体舒畅。不过她忘了告诉他(不知道是故意还是无心)，按摩者是德拉科。  
这两个人在按摩期间发生了一些奇奇怪怪的事，导致后来哈利常去光顾，再更后来，德拉科不做这项服务了，专职治疗师，因为他男朋友会吃醋。


	16. Arguing 争执

23\. Arguing 争执

 

德拉科和哈利并肩坐在地铁里，两个人沉默不语，无神的望着前方。因为今天早上他们才刚大吵一架，吵架的原因是：昨天晚上哈利喝得醉醺醺的，却不请德拉科来接他回家。

虽然如此，在德拉科准备上班时，哈利还是跟他一起出门。

 

温柔的女声在地铁悠悠响起。

德拉科：「我走了。」

哈利：「嗯。」

德拉科没有像往常一样，亲吻哈利的额头，只是径直的往地铁门口走去。

 

哈利转过头，看着他离去。他把手放到刚刚德拉科坐的位置上，皱着眉。


	17. Getting married 结婚

26\. Getting married 结婚

 

德拉科从来不支持同性结婚法案。

 

直到他和哈利好上。


	18. During their morning ritual(s) 他们的早晨仪式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无魔法AU。

16\. During their morning ritual(s) 他们的早晨仪式

 

06.00

闹钟响起，Harry把枕头摀在脸上，不肯起来。

 

Draco缓缓起身，走进浴室，开始梳洗。

 

06.20

Harry终于起床了，他拖着沉重的脚步到浴室洗脸刷牙，冲个快速的澡。

 

Draco从浴室里出来，拿出昨晚已经准备好的衣服换上，到厨房煮咖啡、烤土司、煎蛋与培根，再切份水果。

 

06.35

Harry湿漉漉的头发从浴室滴到厨房，开始弄早餐。

 

Draco悠闲地坐在餐桌前，边吃早餐边看报。

 

06.50

Harry匆匆忙忙地把弄好的早餐装进保鲜盒里，再冲进卧室换衣服、擦干头发。

 

Draco洗好碗盘，慢悠悠地到书房拿公文包。

 

06.55

Harry冲进书房，以最快的速度把要带的东西整理好。

 

Draco在穿衣镜前确认自己的外表一切完美。

 

07.00

“早啊,Draco! 真巧!”Harry抓好时间站在家门外，边锁门边向隔壁的Draco打招呼。

“早,Potter. 可以换个新台词吗?还有你的头发一如既往地乱。”Draco边锁门边毫不留情的嗤笑道。

“是是是，不像你梳得如此整齐，发际线岌岌可危。”Harry往Draco的方向走去。

两人吵吵闹闹的一起搭地铁去上班。

 

这就是他们每天的早晨仪式。


	19. Genderswapped性转换

14\. Genderswapped性转换

 

Harry男 Draco女

“教授！Potter在跟我打架的时候摸我的胸!”Draco甩着绑的整齐的马尾，尖声向Professor Snape告状。

“我才没有!!!!”Harry崩溃的在旁边喊道。

“格兰芬多扣十分。并且Mr. Potter必须去找Madam Pomfrey辅导30小时。”Snape凉凉的抛下这句话就走了。

“哈!看你还敢不敢摸!”Draco得意洋洋地抱胸说道。

“我就跟你说我一点摸到的感觉都没有…”Harry声音逐渐消失。

“你现在是在说我的胸小吗?”Draco胀红了脸，手里紧攒着魔杖。

“我才没有!!!!”Harry也羞红了脸，再度崩溃。

 

Harry女 Draco男

Harry正在有着桃金娘的洗手间上厕所，她想说顺道看看朋友，才临时起意来这里。刚要冲水，就听到有人跑进来的声音。

那个人在哭。

桃金娘安慰着。

声音很耳熟，他哭得很伤心。

她悄悄打开门，呼吸一窒，居然是Malfoy!那混蛋Malfoy居然在哭!

Harry不知该如何是好，出去也不是，不出去也不是，她等等还要上课呢。

“给你。”有个人的手突然伸过来，Draco吓了一跳，抬起头。

她决定做一个好人，而不是嘲笑她的死对头。她手上拿着纸巾。

Draco不知该作何反应，只见Harry把纸巾塞进Draco手里，什么话都没说，洗洗手后，就出去了。

Draco仍旧呆站着。

不到一分钟，Harry跑回来，不过没说话，直直冲进厕间，传来冲水声后，又跑出来洗手，朝Draco露出一个小小的微笑，说:”别哭了，你哭起来真丑。”就跑走了。

Draco好气又好笑，但心情的确好一点了。

 

然后他拿纸巾擦干泪后，才想到，刚Harry拿纸巾给他前有洗手吗?!

 

Harry女 Draco女

“天啊，Potter妳的头发真的是吓死人的乱!”Draco嫌弃地说。

“闭嘴吧，妳这样的发型头发会大把大把的掉!”Harry拨了拨头发，嘲笑Draco没有浏海的马尾。

“妳!妳以为我会羡慕妳那乱七八糟的头发吗?作梦吧!”Draco转过身，昂头离开。

 

在看不到彼此后。

 

Draco担心的把发圈摘下，把头发弄松，问后来遇到的Pansy:”妳觉得我头发很少吗?”

Pansy仔细的看了看:”妳偶尔还是把头发松开好。”

 

Harry用手指把头发梳开，弄得整齐些，思考着下次是不是该买条发圈。


	20. Doing something ridiculous 做件荒谬的事

28\. Doing something ridiculous 做件荒谬的事

 

“嘿，我们来玩个游戏。” 

“今天我们各自做件荒谬的事，最后来看看谁最荒谬。赢的人，能得到蜂蜜公爵一整年的免费糖果券。”Draco半躺在椅子上，懒洋洋地向交谊厅的同学们说。

有的人眼睛放光，摩拳擦掌；有的人兴趣缺缺，但还是装得很有热忱的样子；有的人嗤之以鼻，只是没有表现得太明显。

Pansy和Blaise互看一眼，觉得Draco又想闹事了。

 

晚上。

 

“来吧，谁先说?”Draco问道。

有人说他今天和皮皮鬼跳舞。

有人说他今天和海格吃下午茶。

有人说他今天唱歌给Professor Snape听。

 

…

 

“所以Draco你做了什么事?”Pansy充当纪录者，几乎在场的每个人都说了一件事。

“我啊。我吻了Harry。”Draco扬起嘴角。

 

不负众望，Draco自己留下了那张免费券。


	21. Doing something sweet 做件甜蜜的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接續前篇。

29\. Doing something sweet 做件甜蜜的事

 

那天，Draco说他吻了Harry，而这也成为当天最荒谬的事。

 

事实上，Draco是在公开他的恋情，以一种玩笑的方式。

 

 

“你在吃什么?”Harry问Draco，两人约好在有求必应屋外碰头。

Draco含着一颗蜂蜜柠檬糖，含糊不清的说：＂糖果。＂

“什么口味的?”Harry锲而不舍地问。

“猜阿。”Draco笑着说。

“鼻屎。”

 

两人走进去。

 

“你太恶心了。”

“巧克力。”

“不。”

“肥皂。”

“那我干嘛不直接吃肥皂比较快。”

“我猜不到!”Harry有些恼怒的说。

 

Draco突地抓住Harry的肩膀，倾身吻了他。

 

过了半晌。

“噢，是蜂蜜柠檬。”


	22. Making out 亲热

12\. Making out 亲热

 

Harry觉得自己快死了。

 

他躺在床上。

汗水流淌，黏腻不已。

 

他咬紧牙关，发出小小的呜咽声。

 

「嘘…嘘…放轻松一点…。」淡金发男人轻声安慰。

Harry下身紧绷疼痛。他忍不住大口喘气。

 

只要金发男人动一下，他就感到疼。

「放轻松…一会儿就好了…再忍耐一下。」淡金发男人额头渗出薄汗，但仍在安慰Harry。

 

「嘶…真的很疼…还是别做了…这是我第一次…这么痛。」Harry面色苍白，紧闭双眼。

 

「别…别这么说…一会就行了，快好了。」男人动作轻柔，不过微微加快了速度。

Harry轻哼。

 

 

「谢谢你，Malfoy…。」Harry勉强挤出个笑容，说。

被称作Malfoy的男人面露惊慌，「别说这个，我一直很乐意的…」顿了顿，补充：「很乐意帮你。」

 

Harry睁开眼，细细看遍Malfoy的脸。

 

「要是你之前别那么混蛋就好了…。」他叹息。

「噢闭嘴吧。」Malfoy的脸染上红晕，手仍不停动作。「等等就好了，你就会舒服一点。」事实是，他也没有多少把握。

 

 

「我知道这次是最后一次了。真的，谢谢你，Draco。」

 

Harry闭上眼。

 

Draco停止动作。

 

「噢不…不…不!」

 

 

Harry两条大腿的伤深及见骨，大量的血流不止，在这战乱时刻，医疗用品根本不够，身为战地医生的Draco只能帮助他清理伤口，试图止血与缝合，只可惜，死神从不等人。

 

 

我没有驾照，不会开车，也不会自行车，只能写个伪亲热哏…。


	23. Gazing into each other's eyes 互相凝视对方 I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明明就只是个互相凝视对方，怎么突然就想到这个哏了…所以要写完36个问题啊(跪)

今天虽然是假日，霍格沃茨却弥漫着一股奇怪的气氛，哈利和德拉科面对面地站在楼梯角落，经过的人无不好奇他们又在做什么，但也没有人打扰他们。

事实上，他们两个在比赛，比赛内容是一直看着彼此，看谁会先经不住，往对方身上挥拳头。

「真是幼稚！」赫敏事前听到他们的比赛内容后，抛下这句话，又继续埋首在书里面。

「哈利小宝贝！」

「我们知道你会输，」

「所以我们压在马尔福身上，」

「罗恩小亲亲的金加隆，」

「要落入我们的口袋啦！」

「谢谢罗恩小亲亲！！」乔治和弗雷德一搭一唱，罗恩瞪着他们。

「哈利，你一定要撑住啊，我赌你赢呢！」罗恩不愧是哈利的好朋友，这么有义气。

哈利笑了笑，拍拍胸脯：「当然会是我赢的！」

 

 

于是就出现这奇怪的场面，两个人互相凝视着对方，都不说话。

「你说他们像不像在用眼神做＊爱。」布雷司取笑道。

「那不是德拉科一直都想做的事吗？」潘西嗤笑道。

「什么是用眼神做哎呀？」克拉布往嘴里塞巧克力蛋糕。

「你不需要知道的。」布雷司用悲伤的眼神望着他。

「就是用眼神交流啦！」高尔出面缓颊。

潘西只是用看麻瓜的眼神深深的看了他们一眼，就去大厅了。

「等等我啊，潘西！」布雷司赶忙追上她的脚步。

 

「不觉得今天天气很好吗？」哈利忍不住开口说话，一直看着德拉科的眼睛让他觉得有点尴尬，空气中似乎多了点不一样的东西。

「你是没话找话说吗？疤头。」德拉科自己当然也觉得有些怪异，只是他没有表现出来。

「嘿，我只是想缓和我们的气氛而已。」哈利搔搔头，仍旧跟德拉科对视着，「你知道不知道麻瓜界有个实验，当两个人看着彼此四分钟后，就会陷入爱恋？」

德拉科皱眉，说道：「你的意思是，我们两个再继续看下去的话，我们会爱上对方？」

「当然不是！他们还先互相回答了36个问题。」

「别跟我说你记得那36道题目。」

「呃，当然不记得，不过我的房间里有那些题目。要试试吗？」哈利鬼使神差的问了一句。

德拉科不着痕迹的吞了口口水，他不太相信这个实验，但他觉得可以试试。为何不呢？

「好。」

哈利瞪大眼一瞬，他没想到德拉科回答得这么干脆，他使出飞来咒，把他那张抄得有点乱的破纸召来。

 

「来了，」哈利抓住纸，「谁先？」

「我先吧。」德拉科接过那张纸，「天，你的字还是那么丑。」他瞇了瞇眼，问道：「世界上任何一个人都能选，你会想要选谁来做晚餐对象？」

哈利思索了一会儿：「费伦泽。」

「不是什么世界知名找球手？」德拉科有点惊讶，「我的话，我会选邓不利多教授，虽然他是个老疯子。」

这下换哈利惊讶了：「真的？」

「嗯。换你。」他把纸递给哈利。

 

「你想成为名人吗？什么样的名人？」

「我想成为圣芒戈的有名治疗师。院长之类的。」

「哇喔，还真想不到！」哈利笑道，「我不想成为名人。」他低低的说。

「因为你现在就是了。」德拉科说这话时，不知道该用什么样的态度去说，于是选择不带一丝感情。

「我也不想！」哈利有些激动。

德拉科点点头：「嗯，我知道。」原本还想多说点安慰的话，但又觉得为甚么要这么做呢，顿了一下又说：「把纸给我。」

 

「在打电话前你会排练你将要说什么吗？为什么？」德拉科挑眉，「什么是电话？」

「麻瓜界的东西，可以用电话打给别人，跟别人聊天。」哈利解释，「把这题改成用壁炉通话吧，性质蛮像的。我不会事前排练，想讲什么就讲什么。」

德拉科哼笑道：「当然，你不是头莽撞的狮子吗？我会，避免讲出不该说的，也避免因为想不到要说什么而尴尬。」

哈利吐吐舌头。

 

「哪些事会组成你的「完美」的一天？哈！和马尔福斗嘴斗赢、和马尔福打架打赢、能正确回答斯内卜教授的问题、没有把坩锅炸了、喝到南瓜汁，就会是我完美的一天了！」

「原来圣人波特完美的一天五件事有两件事跟我有关啊，真是备感荣幸。而我呢，只需要一件事，就可以构成我完美的一天，那就是抓到机会讽刺波特。」德拉科耸肩。

 

「你上一次给自己唱歌是什么时候？你上一次给别人唱歌是什么时候？」德拉科想了一下，「不记得了，我几乎不唱歌。」

「梅林的胡子，竟然有人不唱歌？！不对啊，你不是还会作歌曲嘲讽我和罗恩吗？！」

「那才不叫歌呢！」德拉科苍白的脸浮上淡淡的红。

「好吧。我上一次给自己唱歌就是昨天洗澡的时候，给别人唱是某天罗恩睡不着，我唱摇篮曲给他听。」德拉科听到这句开始大笑，笑得完全停不下来，「天啊，红鼬小宝宝，真的是笑死我了！！哈哈哈哈哈哈．．．」

「小声点，德拉科．马尔福！」哈利把纸从德拉科的手里抽过来。

 

哈利念道：「如果你能够活到90岁并在人生的后60年保留【30岁的心智】或【30岁的身体】，你会选择哪一个？我的话，当然是30岁的身体啰！有健康的身体才可以到处跑动，不然不能动的话多痛苦啊。」

德拉科仍旧断断续续的笑着：「哈哈．．．我也会选30岁的身体，活了那么久，知识也多了，拥有充足的知识与历练，再加上年轻的身体，多好，可以继续完成自己想做的事情。」

哈利有些不敢相信德拉科会说这样的话，但他没有多说什么，虽然德拉科的脸上仍就挂着欠扁的笑容，话说这可是哈利第一次看到德拉科如此发自内心的大笑，平常的他总是笑得阴阳怪气的。

 

「你有一个关于你会如何死去的秘密预感吗？哇喔，这题目。」

「我想，我会被．．．」哈利还没说完德拉科就打断他了，「怎么可能，你可是大圣人呢。」德拉科知道他要说什么，他不愿他就这样说出来，太过于悲伤。况且，没到最后，谁知道结果是什么？哈利没再说什么，只是眨了眨眼。

「我觉得我会被某个病人折腾至死。」德拉科认真的说。

哈利笑了。

 

「说出三个你和你的实验对象似乎有的相同之处。看到对方都很难冷静哈哈，不服输，还有．．．愚蠢。」哈利觉得这个词真是太符合彼此了。

「你才愚蠢吧，疤头，谁跟你一样。」

「题目是似乎好吗？我又没说你真的跟我一样，干嘛对号入座。」哈利露出一个不置可否的笑容。

德拉科翻白眼，说道：「聪明，不过我是一直都很聪明，你是偶尔才有点聪明。仁义。」

「你哪里仁义了！」哈利反驳。

「当然不是在对你的时候。」德拉科耸肩，「还有一个，」他顿了一下：「孤独。」

说完这词，时空似乎停滞了，整个世界似乎就只剩下他们，而他们默默的看着彼此。

 

tbc


	24. Gazing into each other's eyes 互相凝视对方 II

Gazing into each other's eyes 互相凝视对方 2

「你们还在比赛？」布雷斯和潘西从大厅里出来了，看到无声的两人，布雷斯便问了德拉科。   
德拉科回过神，转过头面向他们：「嗯？不，没有。我们在问问题。」   
「问问题？」潘西的音调稍微拔高，她感到好奇与错愕。   
「是，好了，我们要继续了，慢走不送。」德拉科送给他们的是一个潇洒的背影。他们默契地翻了个白眼，离开了方才在他们眼里看来是在「瞪视」的两人。 

他们两个回到问题上，忽视几分前发生的事。   
德拉科念道：「你对你人生中的什么最感到感恩？」   
哈利不等德拉科回答，就先说：「巫师，我感谢我是一名巫师。因为我是巫师，我才可以逃开我原本的生活，遇见那么多我爱的人。你呢？」   
「我母亲对我的关爱吧。」 

「如果你能改变你是如何被抚养长大的，你会改变什么？」哈利示意德拉科先回答，他必须先缓一缓，才能好好回答这个问题。   
「我会希望我父亲不要对我如此严苛。」德拉科的灰色双眼暗了暗，哈利理解的点点头。   
「我想要我的父母抚养我长大。」哈利觉得自己的声音好远，他似乎没听清自己到底说了什么。   
德拉科没有回应，顿了一下，问道：「我们要不要去别的地方坐着？」   
「好。」 

一系列的问题，让他们之间产生了一点变化，就好像原本一早起床的纠结乱发，在上头喷了一点点水，虽然没有变得很整齐，但也变得较为容易整理，只要再用梳子温柔的梳理后，原本的结就能打开了。 

两个人朝魁地奇球场走去，阳光正好，微风轻拂，他们席地而躺，一起看着英国难得的蓝天。 

「继续吧！在四分钟内告诉你的搭档你的人生故事，越多细节越好。你先说？」阳光透过那张破纸，散发淡淡的光晕。   
「好，我先。」哈利抬起手，遮住眼前的光。   
「还没来霍格沃茨前，我和我的阿姨和姨丈住在女贞路４号，他们以前都跟我说我的父母是因为意外过世的。他们很讨厌我，让我住在楼梯间的橱柜里，常常叫我做家事，我的表哥也是一个讨厌鬼，总是和他的狐群狗党欺负我。我穿着他穿过的旧制服上学，我表哥真是一个胖子，每件衣服对我来说都是宽松的。

你知道我是怎么拿到霍格沃茨的通知书的吗？因为我阿姨和姨丈他们不想让我入学，所以一直不把通知书给我，我们甚至还离开住的地方，就为了躲避宛如雪片般四处飘散的入学通知书，最后是海格出现在我们待着的地方，把我带走。

后来在车站时，遇到罗恩他们一家，他们家感觉起来和乐融融的，有时我真羡慕他有这样的家庭。

再更后来，我遇到了你，你给我的感觉就好像我的表哥，于是我拒绝成为你的朋友。不要想反驳我，马尔福，你那时的表现真的是一个混球。」哈利笑出声，德拉科却没说话，他想着，哈利．波特，人人口中的救世主，有人知道他的童年有多不快乐吗？他的朋友知道吗？他的悲伤他们许是知道的吧？ 

「霍格沃茨是我的家，不管是快乐也好，难过也罢，这里充满了我和朋友们的回忆。」德拉科忽然想转头看看哈利的表情，而他也这么做了。哈利的手仍旧遮着眼睛，但挂着微笑。「那我呢？」德拉科突然没头没脑的问了这么一句，而问出来的当下，他真想掌自己的嘴。「嗯？」哈利也转过头，疑惑地对上德拉科的眼。 

在对眼的那剎，他的脑袋充满了蜜蜂，嗡嗡作响，又让他开口问了一遍：「那我会成为你回忆里的一部分吗？」   
哈利笑了，这笑容让德拉科有点舍不得转开视线，他觉得自己有点病了，不然怎么可能会突然觉得这个巨怪笑起来也是挺好看的，他强迫自己把脸转回去，数了数天空上有几只鸟在飞。   
「当然啊！你忘了你是我组成完美的一天五项中的两项吗？」德拉科哼了一声，但也笑了。 

「换你说了，你的故事。」   
「我从小在庄园里长大，我母亲对我很好，虽然我们有家养小精灵，但她仍旧会自己准备点心给我吃，还有，她总会在我睡前跟我说故事，」

「不会都是什么黑暗故事吧，像是混种血统的黑暗历史，纯种巫师大战混血巫师之类的。」哈利打岔。「噢，闭嘴吧。」德拉科翻了个白眼。「行。」「我父亲对我很严苛，他总是希望我能把每件事都做到最好，礼仪、学业、魁地奇。当你一年级就被选入魁地奇队，而我没有时，他甚至寄了一封吼叫信给我，」「你有拆开？」「当然没有，我把它丢进壁炉里了。还有波特，行行好，先闭上你的嘴，让我讲完，你再问，好吗？」「好啦。」

「我有时不太喜欢我的父亲，他对待外人的样子和对我时完全不一样，可是明明我是他的孩子。虽然他满足我物质上的生活，但我更想要的是他肯定我的笑容，要得到他的赞赏真是不容易。斯内普教授来我家时，我还觉得他比较像我的父亲呢，他总是会带着新奇的魔药素材或魔药书给我，也告诉我它们该如何使用，还常常鼓励我。抱歉，波特，他喜欢我而不是你。」哈利不以为然的撇撇嘴，说：「不过或许，你的父亲是用他自己的方式爱你。」虽然我不是很喜欢他，他在心底默默补充。德拉科愣了一下，才说：「或许吧。」又说：「好了，故事结束。下一题。」 

「如果你明天一早醒来，你可以增加一个技能或能力，你希望是什么？我想学会大脑封闭术。」最近的哈利身受学习大脑封闭术之苦，他多想要不费吹灰之力，就能学到这个能力。   
「哈，这我可纯熟的呢。我想增加会无声咒这个技能，这样我就可以悄悄的攻击你，而你不知道。」   
「去你的，马尔福。」 

「如果有一个水晶球可以告诉你关于你的所有事、你的人生或你的未来，你最想知道什么事？我想知道我以后是否能追随自己的心意，做我自己想要做得事。」德拉科把一只手枕在头下，天气暖融融的，他都快要睡着了。   
「我想知道，我未来的另一伴和我共组的家会是什么样子。」 

「有没有什么事情是你梦寐以求想做的？为何你没有做这件事？离开魔法界，去环游世界，这世界这么大！为什么没去做？原因当然就两个，伏地魔、学业。」哈利提到那个名字时，还是觉得有些不舒服。德拉科自己当然也不想听到那个名字，而他也看出哈利很在意，于是就马上回答自己的答案。   
「下厨。」   
「什么？！」   
「下厨啊，自己煮饭。有什么问题吗？」   
「哇喔！马尔福家的小少爷居然想自己煮饭。这还不简单，干嘛不做？」   
「因为我爸妈他们不让我进厨房，梅林的胡子，我多想进去啊！」 

「你人生的最大成就是什么？现在正在和公认死对头平和的聊天？」   
「现阶段就是黑魔法防御课拿到O吧哈哈，谁知道未来会有什么更大的成就。」 

「你在一段友谊中最在乎的是什么？」哈利问。   
「忠诚。」德拉科应。   
「为什么？」   
「我想要一段不会被背叛的友情。毕竟大局在前，为了保全自己，谁都有可能离你而去不是吗？」德拉科自嘲的笑了笑，「你呢，疤头？」   
「支持。我希望我的朋友们都会支持我做的决定，不论他们是否同意我这样做。」 

「你最珍惜的记忆是什么？」   
「在一年级的时候，我、罗恩、赫敏三个人一起对抗三眼巨人的时候，就是那件事，让我们开始友情的。我也特别珍惜这段记忆。」哈利想到那时他们三个惊慌失措的模样还是想笑。   
德拉科心里其实是有些羡慕他们三人的友情的，纵使他身边也有好友，可是不知道为什么，那种感觉跟格兰芬多铁三角就是不太一样。   
「在我６岁的时候，我骑着扫帚，抓住一颗正在飞向天空的气球，这是我最珍惜的记忆。因为当我把那颗气球带回地面上，交给丢失气球的小妹妹后，她对我笑得好开心。」德拉科只要闭上眼，好像就能看到那颗气球正在天上飞着，哈利也在想象那样的画面，噗哧一笑，说：「感觉起来你小时候比现在可爱真多！」   
德拉科还来不急吐槽，哈利的肚子就大声地响了起来。   
他的脸红了红，问：「我饿了，你饿不饿？我们可以边吃边聊。」   
「哈哈哈哈哈。好主意，然后全校就会看到世纪大仇敌坐在一起吃午餐。」德拉科坐了起来。   
「谁在乎那么多啊！走吧！」哈利拍了拍黏在身上的东西后，伸出手。   
德拉科有些发楞的看着眼前的手，阳光照射在哈利的身后，让哈利似乎镀上了一层金黄的光芒，「是要不要起来呀？」哈利动了动手，示意德拉科快点握住，他拉他站起来。   
「先说我不要坐在格兰芬多的长桌上。」德拉科抓住他的手，站了起来。当然，他不会让哈利看到他脸上淡淡的红晕的。   
两人自然的松开了手，往大厅走去。 

tbc


End file.
